


The purity of friendship

by Tara6



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tara6/pseuds/Tara6
Summary: Before the betrayal there was a friendship, a bond as close as brothers... a glimpse into the Marauder friendship





	The purity of friendship

He kept looking at the clock on the mantle...when would they get here? It was the very first time they were coming to his house and he was so nervous that his hands were starting to get clammy. What if they hated it? After all both James and Sirius lived in huge mansions, them being scions of Ancient and Noble families. 

The food! His mum was making her famous stew, but surely they'd want something more refined, something more exotic.

"Mum maybe we should have something else for dinner. What if...?"

His mother gently interrupted him. "Come now Peter, stop worriying about everything. Your friends are coming to celebrate your birthday, not to act as food critics."

"I know but..."

"No buts about it young man. I know boys. The lot of you have black holes for stomachs, especially now you're 13 years old."

Peter blushed. "Muuuum." Really she could be so embarassing.

There was a whooshing sound from the fireplace and a raven-haired boy flew out of the Floo. "Ah here they come. I'll gets the cake ready."

"Did she say cake? I love cake, don't you love cake James?" 

James was rubbing his head trying to ease the ache of hitting it on the piano that was in the room. "I hate Flooing and the Floo hates me." Peter heard him mumble as Sirius pulled him back on his feat.

"Yes, yes your nemesis the Floo...CAKE James, think of the cake!"

His mother came out of the kitchen carrying a chocolate cake with 13 candles on them. "Well now is that how it is Sirius Black? Are you just here for the cake? Do be careful not to spoil your appetites, I'm making my grandmother's stew for dinner."

She laughed as Sirius plucked the cake out of her hands, set in on the table and then proceeded to kiss her hand.

"Fair Lady Pettigrew. I have been in remiss not to greet you. Will you forgive and more importantly feed this young fool."

James nudged Peter in the side and rolled his eyes while tilting his head at their friend. "He's practicing flirting. He really wants Alice to go to Hogsmeade with him." He said softly as they watched Sirius make a fool out of himself.

"Well maybe she'll say yes?" Peter dared to say, inwardly beaming at the fact that James was confiding this in him.

James scoffed. "I doubt it. She's not only a year ahead, but also Frank Longbottom is sweet on her. No way Siri has a chance."

"Oh, maybe he can..."

"Peter dear, please come and entertain your friend here, I really do need to get back to the kitchen."

Peter fumbled a bit. Entertain? Him? Oh no he hadn't even thought about it, how would he entertain them? Without the use of magic...no he could do this, he could.

"Want some cake James, Sirius?" He managed to ask.

James's polite answer was drowned out by Sirius's enthusiastic "YES!" and soon the three boys were enjoying their treat.

"It's a real shame Remus couldn't be here. He would have loved all this chocolate." Sirius said with a full mouth.

"Oh bloody hell Sirius. Chew with your mouth closed you filthy mutt." James exclaimed as he dramatically covered his eyes. "Besides you know how tired he gets after a moon."

The heir Black frowned "I hope we can finish our surprise this year. It would be so much better if we could keep him company. I've been practicing my meditation a lot this summer. The hag is really on fire with Andie running off with that Muggleborn Tonks."

"You mean last year's Headboy?" Peter asked wide-eyed.

"Yep." Sirius crowed. "She ran off with him and got hitched and the entire family is in an uproar. I say good on her and thank the gods I'm spending the rest of the summer with James. The hag has been hinting that she wants to draw up a contract for me."

James sniggered at his friend's plight, but Peter gasped. "No! That's terrible!"

"I know right? But lets change to something more happy...like your present." Out of seemingly nowhere a small package flew towards Peter.

Hastily trying to catch it Peter managed to have it bounce it of his hand and into the remains of the cake. He blushed with shame as the other boys started to laugh and unwrapped the box to find...

"Oh." He softly said as a single cockroach cluster was revealed. Was that it? He should act happy right?

It was James who finally interrupted his racing thoughts. "No worries Peter, it's a gag gift. Here's your real one. It's from the three of us, Remus chipped in too."

A larger box was handed to him and Peter stared at the red and gold wrapping paper for a bit before slowly unwrapping his gift. He looked up at his friends before he opened the box.

"Go on! Open it!" Sirius urged him.

Upon seeing the content of the box Peter was flabbergasted. "This is...I mean...you didn't have to...oh it's wonderful!"

James slapped Sirius on the shoulder. "See I told you he'd love it."

"Excuse me, remember me who even thought of the idea?"

"Remus." James said flatly.

"Nononono, Remus said 'lets get him art supplies'. I'm the one who said we should make it a complete supply set with the charmed 'no smudge' charcoal and 'erase this mistake' eraser potion."

As the two argued back and forth Peter examined his box more closely. Besides the items Sirius mentioned he saw sketch pads, inks, pencils, a beautiful handcrafted box to keep all his supplies and a book named 'The secrets of drawing'.

He picked it up and started to look through it, grabbing James's attention."I found that in our library. It's about making maps and stuff. I figured with all the loose sketches you made of the castle corridors you could use it to make a complete map." 

Peter looked at the frontpage and indeed the Potter seal was stamped there. "This is a family book, I can't keep that." he said mournfully. It really seemed like a great book.

"Nah dad said it was fine. He'd rather see someone enjoy it than have it gather dust in our library. Well if our house elves would allow dust that is, which they don't...Anyway it's fine, it's a gift so you have to keep it." James had a big grin on his face as he finished.

Peter could feel himself glow and had to blink a few times to stop tears from welling. How lucky was he to have such great friends?

"Happy birthday Peter." Sirius said as he grinned at him as well and wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulder. "Now come on, the smell coming from the kitchen is calling me."

"How can you be hungry already?" James complained as he wrapped an arm around Peter's other shoulder, making them a trio.

"You should know by now James I'm..."

James and Peter chimed in. "...always hungry."

As they tried to make their way through the doorway they got stuck. With some squirming they freed themselves, but out of balance fell into a heap. For a moment they were quiet then the hilarity struck them and laughter rang loudly through the hallway.

Mrs. Pettigrew watched fondly at the boys in her house. When Peter left for Hogwarts she'd been so worried for her timid son. Never could she have imagined this. He made some true friends. Deciding to leave them to it for a bit longer she retreated back into the kitchen.

'Let them have their fun.'


End file.
